Hybrids
by Pizza9612
Summary: Set in NM.Edward leaves Bella as a werewolf and pregnant.She has 6 pups.She becomes a hybrid as well. The Cullen's move back and the Volturi come to Forks.
1. The Begining

**Hybrids**

Bella's POV

Well, I wasn't human anymore. Edward left so I could live a long human life without any vampire interferance. He realized this at my eighteenth birthday party.

I got a paper cut and Jasper attacked me. Edward knocked me into a glass bowl and Jasper into the piano. That night I asked him to let all his guards down and he did. That was the best night of my life. The next day I found out I was a werewolf.

The next day Edward left me. My subconcious used my empathy powers to keep me calm. But after _he_ was gone, my subconcious failed me. I burst into my white and brown wolf form.

For three days, I ran. On the third day, I found out I was pregnant. I found out by looking at my stomach while I stopped to hunt. I noticed milk was coming out of my nipples. At first, I was shocked by this revalation, but then realized this would allow me to keep something of Edward's. I turned around and ran straight back to Forks, but stayed in the woods near the baseball field. I dug myself a den, making sure there was enough bedding.

I stayed in the woods for two months before I went into labour. I was in my den, resting, when it happened. When my first son, Kei, was born, I thought I was done, but I was wrong. Shortly after, Kei's sister, Kirin, was born followed by her sisters, Shokora and their brothers, Ryu and Musuko. While they were born, they tore up my insides and I started to die. Ryu bit me ( the males have vampire venom ), but I was allergic to it. Kirin bit me ( unlike the males, the females had healing saliva ) and caused the venom to merge with my werewolf genes making me a vampire-werewolf hybrid as well.

Now, Kei was a beautiful silver color, Kirin was a stunning russet color, Shokora was a rich chocolate brown, Migoto was pure black, Ryu was a brillant white, and Musuko was a shade of bronze that reminded me of his father. That has led up to now, all of them being eight weeks old and about to go outside of the den for the first time. I got up and walked outside, six curious pups following me.


	2. Moving back and Mind Link

Special thanks to those who have already reviewed. ;)

* * *

Alice Pov (the night before the last chapter's setting)

For the past four months, I haven't been able to see Bella. I've lied to Edward to keep him from rushing to Forks. He has been so down since leaving Bella. If he got a hold of this, he would go running back to Forks to find her, uh-oh.

He heard me. Here come the foot steps. "What did you just say," Edward asked storming into the room. "I said I haven't been able to see Bella in four months," I said. Edward's face crumpled into a mask of pain before going to one of determination. "Everyone, we're going back to Forks," he yelled. I walked downstairs to see everyone in the dining room.

"Why," Carlisle asked. "Alice has been lying. She hasn't been able to see Bella in the past four months and I want to find out why," Edward said. Everyone gasped. " Is this true, Alice," Esme asked. "Yes, it's true," I answered. Esme started dry sobbing. "Well, then let's start packing," Carlisle said and everyone got up at vampire speed and started to pack up. In little less than four minutes, we were ready to go.

Carlisle called the airport and Edward called the movers. The movers took our stuff in a van back up to Forks. " Okay, I got us tickets back to Forks," Carlisle said. Oh did I tell you we were in Savannah, Ga. Everyone took their respected cars. Emmett and Rose in Rose's BMW, Jasper and me in my Porsche, Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes, Edward in his Volvo. We got to the airport in thirty minutes. Someone would come to get our cars later.

On our flight, everyone was unable to sit still. When we landed in Seattle, we walked to the forest and took off running. We made it to our old house in ten minutes flat. " Okay, everyone, we'll go-" Edward started but was cut off by me having a vision.

_The Volturi and us in the baseball clearing-them telling us we broke the rule-them _(**Blanked out**)

" The Volturi are coming tomorrow to destroy us," I gasped. Everyone's face held shock. " Do you know the outcome," Esme asked. "No, I don't. They were advancing on us slowly when my vision just blanked out," I answered. Everyone gasped.

The next few hours were hectic. Everyone was a mess trying to figure out how to stop the Volturi. Before we knew it, we were in the clearing with the Volturi coming at us.

"You all broke the rule, so be prepared to face the consequences ," Aro said.

Bella's Pov (where we left off)

When the pups came out, they were a little shocked by all the colors, but they got over it and started to run ahead and play together. I followed them and even played with them a little. Suddenly, a scent hit my nose that smelled so much like them and I realized they were in trouble and here. I growled to my pups telling them to follow me.

I took off running in the direction of the scent, the pups following me at the same speed. We reached the clearing outskirts in little less than five minutes. "You all broke the rule, so be prepared to face the consequences," a light male voice said.

With that I walked into the clearing growling my head off. The pups followed a little bit more slowly. I realized that I had put them in danger so I walked up to the Cullen's. I looked up at Alice hoping she would touch my head. And my wishes were granted. She reached out and touched my head.

"_Alice, would you mind getting your family to protect my pups,"_ I asked her through a mind link connection when she touched my head.

" Bella," Alice asked, confused.

" _Yes, but would you make a decision,"_ I said.

" Alright," she said. She turned around and said, "She wants us to protect her pups for a moment."

" Okay," Esme said making room so my pups could get behind them. I ushered my pups behind them and turned around and leapt at the man who said that the Cullen's broke the rule.

* * *

Please review my story next chapter will be the fight.


	3. Fight,Worry, and Blackout

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does

* * *

Bella's Pov

The vampire fell under my weight, not expecting me to attack him. He brought his fist up and punched me about 50 feet in front of him. I landed on my feet and ran straight at him. He ran out of the way at the last minute. " What, can't get the poor vampire," the man said. I whipped around and growled at him. He just laughed at me. I lunged at him and tore his left arm completely off. He howled in pain and punched me so hard that my front right leg broke. When I landed again, I yelped in pain.

It went on like this for hours. Each of us getting a hit in.

Alice's Pov

I just sat there and watched Bella and Aro fight each other. I know I could stop it but if I tried, my family would get suspicious. I've had questions playing ring-around-the-rosie in my head the whole time they were fighting.

_How did this happen?_

_Who's kids are these?_

_Is she going to be alright?_

_How is she going to explain?_

_Will she be okay?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoooaaaaaah_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoooaaaaaah_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating, whoooaaaaaah_

I had to start singing, "That's What You Get," by Paramore because my brother,Edward, is a mind reader. He could have heard me worrying about Bella. Suddenly, the battle got a whole lot more heated. She used one of her powers.**(Alice said this because of connecting to Bella's mind in the previous chapter.)**

Bella's Pov

I used one of my many powers to attack the vampire that wanted to hurt my family. I caused him to fall to the ground, withering in pain. He was feeling my mental attack making him feel like he was burning. When I stopped, he got and said, " Jane." She just shrugged her shoulders. He looked at me and I smirked. He brought his fist up and punched me into the mountain that was behind us. Before I blacked out, I remember the shocked looks of my family as I changed back into human form fully clothed.** (one of her powers. next chapter will be in Edward's pov.)**

* * *

**Review for next chapter**


	4. Going Home and Author's Note

**Thanks to those who have already reviewed.**

**There is an important Author's Note at the end.  
**

* * *

Edward's Pov

_How the heck did this happen?! What is Bella doing as a werewolf? Is she injured? I hope not because she has a _**lot**_ of explaining to do._ Suddenly, I heard one of the pups whimper for its mom._**Wait,**_**MOM****! **_Whose the pups father and why didn't Bella tell us about this?_

"Well, I wasn't expecting this,but she needs to be destroyed and so do the pups," Aro said. Immediately, we all started to growl and Aro started to advance on us. "No," a very weak voice said. "Well,if it isn't the werewolf," Aro said. We turned around to see Bella staggering over to us and looking angry.**(she goes back to her human self if she is knocked out,but other than that she is a vampire when she turns back)**

"Be prepared to be destroyed," Aro said in a sickly sweet voice. "No, you," Bella said in the same tone. We watched as her skin visibly paled to stone gray,her eyes go gold,and we heard her heart stop. She was a vampire,but how could that be, she was a werewolf?!

Then, she began to visibly tremors came faster and faster together until finally she exploded into her white and brown wolf form. Aro looked very scared. He didn't know how strong she could be now that we've seen her with two different forms. He turned and ran off, and the rest of the Volturi followed.

The pups began to cry and Bella immediately rushed over to them. She began to nuzzle each one of them. "Bella,we need to talk,"Carlisle said. Bella nodded her head. "Let's go to the house," Carlisle suggested. Again, Bella nodded her head and gestured towards her pups. "Of course you can bring them," Carlisle laughed. With that,we headed to the house, the pups surprisingly keeping pace with us.

* * *

**Next chap will be in Edward's pov again and it will be the story starting from how Bella figured out she was a werewolf. Scratch that, Edward will demand to know who is the father and Bella will phase back and tell them who is, then we will get to the story.**

**Review for more of my story. Sorry if it is short but I'm doing the story of how Bella became a werewolf then hybrid next chapter. I need a little help. Could you all come up with names for Bella's great-grandparents or should I make Bella related to Jacob by Ephriam Black, then come up with names for her great-grandmother? I can't update till I have the reviews I need.I'll put a poll up on my page for the related to Jacob option.  
**


	5. Story Time and Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and puppies.**  


* * *

EPOV

When we reached the house, I whirled on Bella. "Who is the pups' father," I demanded. We watched as Bella changed back into a vampire. "Haven't you guessed yet. No, well then, the pups' father is you, Edward. They're hybrids, half-werewolf, half-vampire, as am I," Bella said. I stood there in shock. This can't be, vampires can't have kids.

"They can, Edward, or well, males can. Female vampires are frozen at a state where they can't change to accomidate a growing child, but male vampires are the same from human puberty to change to destruction," Bella said answering my thoughts. Wait,THOUGHTS!

"Yes, Edward, thoughts. Mind reading also happens to be one of my powers," Bella replied to my thoughts.

"Can you tell us your story, Bella," Alice, the annoying pixie, asked. " Sure," Bella replied. She took a deep breath and began.

BPOV

"This tale begins the night my disastorous birthday party. After Edward took me home and climbed through my window, I asked him to let his guard down and he did. I'm not going into detail what happened, but I can say it was the best night of my life. When I woke up, I felt like I was running a fever, but went downstairs anyway.

Charlie was waiting for me. He said that Mom and Phil had been murdered, but there was no blood whatsoever. I knew automatically that it was a vampire that murdered them. I got so angry that I phased for the first time in front of my dad.

He called Billy and told him what happened and Billy and the Elders came to the house. They explained the whole thing to me. But yet, we didn't know why I was able to phase. As far as I knew, I didn't have Quiluete blood in me.

Charlie ran into the attic and grabbed his geneology book. The Elders and I leafed through it until we saw a picture of a Quiluete woman at about 20 years old. We read the name and gasped. Her name was Madison Black Swan, and she is my great-grandmother. Her husbands' name was Toran Matthew Swan. Her brother was Ephraim Black, Alpha of the Pack and Maker of the Treaty, which means that the newly formed pack should rightfully be lead by me or Jacob.

If Jake doesn't stand up and take Alpha position, then I'll have to whether or not the others like it. Per my request, the Elders didn't say a thing about me to the pack.

The next day, Edward left me alone in the forest after I had looked at him and imprinted on him. Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul mate. My subconcious took control of my empathy powers and kept me from losing control and phasing in front of Edward. But after he left, I phased and ran. On the third day, I found out I was pregnant and I turned around and ran to the baseball field and dug a den.

For the next two months, I stayed in the den, leaving only to hunt. One day, a surging pain overtook my body. I knew I had gone into labour. The birth nearly killed me. Ryu bit me instinctually, but I'm allergic to vampire venom. Kirin bit me as well. The girls have a saliva that can heal any wound or venom and saliva mixed with my wolf blood making me a hybrid,too.

We've stayed in the den until today and you know the rest," I finished. I looked around to notice the shocked faces of the Cullen's.

"So you mean to say that you can change the treaty," Carlisle asked. "Yes, I can," I answered.

Suddenly, we heard a twig snap.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOO, who could the person or thing be. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got CRCT's and I randomly turn my computer off at night and it's password protected so my parents only know it. It's very tough getting them to put the password back on it. Okay I want some action next chapter, but I'm having trouble figuring out what to do. All I know(this gives you a hint on Twig Snapper)is that a imprint happens and the story is retold(I'm not writing it out again).**


	6. Sorry AN

**I am SOOOO sorry! My life has been hectic since November when my house burned down and I lost everything I owned except what I brought with me when I went to my dad's house. And now my grandfather is mentally unstable and in the hospital and my min pin puppy had parvo so we had to put her down. Now that summer is here I'll try updating when I can. After this, I am working on all my stories and making them extra long.**

**Pizza**


End file.
